Quizás la vida no era tan compleja
by Andorea
Summary: [One-shot][AU] Jean comenzaba a tirar su heterosexualidad por la borda cuando comenzó a definir a Armin como un chico lindo, sintió dudas, pero todo se aclaró en el momento en el que Eren Jaeger salió del vientre de su madre. ¿Interés? ¿Cariño? No, solo estupidez en el más claro de sus sentidos; enamoramiento.


**Quizás la vida no era tan compleja**

**Summary: [AU] Jean comenzaba a tirar su heterosexualidad por la borda cuando comenzó a definir a Armin como un chico lindo, sintió dudas, pero todo se aclaró en el momento en el que Eren Jaeger salió del vientre de su madre. ¿Interés? ¿Cariño? No, solo estupidez en el más claro de sus sentidos; enamoramiento.**

Para él, todas las mañanas eran de lo más complicadas por el simple hecho de despertar, ya había cogido el hábito de levantarse temprano sin embargo aún se le pegaban las sábanas.

Los cabellos desorganizados era lo qué más odiaba, una razón más para odiar eso, su cabello ya estaba amenazado de ser cortado si continuaban las odiseas matutinas de cada día. Decía que lo haría pero se le olvidaba cada vez que pasaba frente de un peluquero, típico.

Después de tomar su desayuno como cada día y poner en su lugar a su cabello de una vez por todas, cambiaba sus ropas por el incómodo uniforme y partía, actualmente iba al instituto para varones de la zona, no es que odiara a las chicas, pero tenía cierto _repelús _con ellas cada vez que tenía una cerca.

Malditas traumas de la escuela secundaria, por fin hacían frutos. Temía el no poder acercársele más a las chicas por ello, temía por su poca vida social que aún sostenía -Sí es que se le llama vida social pasar noches jugando videojuegos, entonces bienvenida seas vida social- 

Tenía un par de amigos: Marco Bodt y Armin Arlet

Marco, desde que tiene memoria había estado con él, época de pañales; dónde uno aún creía en papá Noel y el conejo de pascuas -en que aún dudaba si el pecoso a su actual edad había dejado de creer debido a su ingenuidad en que sería más bien estupidez- primaría, secundaría, sí, el recordaba siempre haber tenido a Marco para él.

El segundo Armin Arlet, él llegó a finales de secundaria, llegó a desconfiar los primeros días de él pero como fue pasando el tiempo, se ganó su confianza y su amistad. Aún no entiende por qué llegó a odiarle si no era un mal tipo… cosas de las primeras apariencias.

Y ahí estaba él: Jean Kirschtein, el inadaptado, el raro –Arlet le ganaba, lo había visto poner medio bote de salsa de tomate a una rebana de pizza, la pobre pizza se ahogaba en cátsup, ¡ella exigía respirar!, él era raro, nadie le creía joder.- por una extraña razón llamaba la atención de las chicas por el aura de "misterioso" que daba, en que de misterioso no tiene nada.

En que sí, no era mal parecido y ni Marco, ni Arlet lo eran –sonará gay, pero es verdad, simplemente uno no podía negar lo que uno tenía al frente- En que este último era más bien afeminado, tenía admiradores de los dos bandos y a este no parecía molestar ¡Raro joder!

Marco lo empezaba a tomar como un maldito paranoico.

Empezaba a creer que si su maestro de algebra empezaba hablar sobre la segunda guerra mundial, su perro enfermo, la abuelita que se le murió en el charco, tenía dos manos izquierdas, se tiñe el pelo de rosa y aparte comenzaba hablar alemán, Marco lo consideraría normal. _Normal._

Naa, seguro si eran cosas suyas, Marco no era estúpido, no mucho.

En qué en este instituto lleno de raros –empezando por el profesor de física que era la reencarnación de Hitler y no estábamos hablando exactamente de su actitud si no del bigotito- todo lo que él pensaba que era _diferente _todo el mundo o más bien el resto del instituto consideraba que era completamente –y absurdamente- normal.

¿Alguien podría venir a explicarle qué significaba normal? Empezaba a dudar de su propia definición.

–Buenos días – volteó para ver quien tenía la osadía de hablarle, Arlet.- Creo que no ha despertado del todo, vengo tratándote de hablar desde hace dos cuadras-

–Oh, lo siento.

–Sabes que no necesito de tu sarcasmo, a veces me pregunto por qué eres tan _raaaarííín- _habló jalando las vocales como tal chicle que se mastica.

¿Él, raro? Para empezar ¿quién usa la palabra _rarín_? ¡Eso era aún peor!

–Tengo hambre-soltó contestando a lo que le dijo el de cabellos rubios, _mangos._

Vale, ya tenía con que ofenderlo, en que bien el tono no era un tono similar al mango, más bien mango con un poco de plátano, en que si fuese mango sería en tonalidad menor, era más mango con un poco de melón aunque también…no esperen…

Joder, eso fue el pensamiento más metrosexual que tuvo en toda su corta vida.

Era el hambre, seguro.

– Oye ¿estás bien? A veces me preocupas... posiblemente la menstruación se te adelantó- el tono de preocupación de más sabía que era falso, amaba como este idiota le jodía el día como solo él sabía hacerlo.- Hey Kirschtein, Jean, Jean…-

Valla, que raro sonaba que dijera su nombre, y de pronto dejó de oír, solo miraba como los labios el chico se movían, ¿por qué sentía impulso de…?

POM

Un golpe seco.

Maldita perra de Arlet.

–Tú.

–A veces das miedo…- paró de hablar por ver la negra aura que desprendía de Jean- o-oye.-

Antes del que el de cabellos _tonalidad mango-melón _diera la corrida de su vida, un tercero dio por terminada su pequeña discusión, nada más que nada menos que Marco.

–Chicos ¿alguien tiene los deberes de historia? Sáquenlos ahora que tengo menos de 15 minutos para no reprobar esa materia.- Se había abrazado de ambos, Jean lo alejó de un golpe y Armin solo apartó el brazo con sus manos.

–Gente irresponsable, toma Marco, trata de que no se vea obvio…- entregó un cuadernillo azul al castaño.

– ¿Hola? La semana ante pasada me pediste los deberes de Química…-

–E-Eso es diferente ¡Tú pides los deberes de historia cada vez que se acercan las evaluaciones!-

– ¿Pueden callarse los dos?- ambos voltearon para encarar al de cabellos bicolor.

–Perdón…- dijeron al unísono el par.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo con voz más bajita.

Más que enfadosos, la gente comenzaba a verlos con curiosidad, ya habían llegado al gran portón del instituto, tuvo que empujar a los otros dos hacía la entrada, que inconscientemente cambiaron de ruta a la entrada, estaba seguro que si no hacía eso, seguro seguían derecho.

– ¿¡AH!? – Volteó a ver al idiota de su amigo que había soltado ese gritillo, dios, terminó sonrojándose él también.

Ahí estaba el chico Arlet con un sonrojo de oreja a oreja, el labio semi tembloroso siendo mordido ligeramente por su labio superior, la mirada tímidamente húmeda, sí, la verdad el de cabellos bicolor comenzaba a dudar de su orientación sexual por su amigo.

Trató de atar cabos ¿por qué se puso de tal forma tan…_adorable_?

Y ahí estaba. Maldecía la hora en la que Eren Jaeger salió del vientre de su madre.

Un ramo de flores, enorme. Arrodillado frente a Armin, extendiéndole el ramo.

– ¡Soy Eren Jaeger del tercer grupo! ¡Me gustas! Por favor sal conmigo, p-prometo hacerte feliz

–Y-Yo…Yo –

¿Por qué él estaba dudando? Y de pronto sintió la mirada de auxilio de Armin, maldición. Bueno, después de todo ya le empezaba a valer todo lo que decía la gente un menudo pepino.

–Eren, lo siento, ya está ocupado- Abrazó de los hombros al chico Arlet, colocando su mentón en uno de ellos.- Así que lárgate.

– ¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó Eren al ahora cabizbajo, chico que asintió apenado. – Cuídalo mucho Jean, que no me voy a rendir tan pronto.- Miró a los ojos a Armin quien dio un brinquito- Escuché que te gustaban las flores y…y ¡yo! Traje unas flores, espero que te gusten- Jaeger coloco el gran ramo en los delgados brazos del chico.

–Lo que digas, vete, que estorbas- Terminó de testificar con un beso en la mejilla, que este por reacción dio un salto dando a conocer a un más fuerte su sonrojo.

El chico de ojos turquesas salió de ahí carraspeando y sin su ramo de flores, si logró dárselas ya era un avance ¿no? Sonrió para sí mismo.

Todos los espectadores que se habían quedado a ver comenzaron a avanzar.

–Wow Jean, Armin, ¡Felicidad…Agh!- el castaño había sido golpeado por Jean.

–Estaba actuando idiota, ese chico estaba molestando a Arlet.

– _¿Otro más? _No creí que Arlet fuera tan rompe corazones, dime el secreto pero solo del sexo opuesto, hay una chica muy amable y linda que me gustaría intentar algo-

– ¿Ya terminaste de copear?

– ¡Sí! Toma…- le entregó de nueva cuenta el cuadernillo azul a Arlet...

–Perdón por meterlos en estos asuntos- soltó un fuerte suspiro que fue calmado por la mano del castaño en su hombro.

–Somos tus amigos, la próxima vez a ti te toca ser de chico homosexual- alardeo Marco esperando que se riese consigo pero la risa nunca llegó.

De pronto, todo se tensó.

Y ahí fue cuando muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

–L-Lo siento y-yo…- Marco iba a hablar más si es que la mano de su mejor amigo se posó en su boca.

–Déjalo, está harto de expulsar feromonas, será mejor que vallamos a clase antes del que profesor ya no nos quiera adentro.

Arlet agradeció mentalmente su intervención y actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta el receso.

…

Nunca creyó que comer tomatitos sería lo más difícil al menos ese día, que sí no, estaría haciendo de godzilla y sus tomatitos, pero _noooo…_, odiaba ese tipo de tensión que se formaba cuándo algo no andaba bien, más en ese preciso momento, joder.

-Oye Armin, sobre lo de hace rato…-

-No te preocupes, lo pasado, pasado, no te preocupes más.

Masticaba ese tomatito lentamente, miraba extrañado el bento de Armin, era tan… femenino ¡Ah! Y también el bento.

Seamos sinceros, Armin parecía niña, una mujer.

–Una mujer bonita.- dijo por debajo, para su desgracia fue escuchado.

– ¿¡QUIÉN!? Oh dios por fin nuestro_ Jean-Bo_ encontró la indicada y ¡AH!-

El golpe del azabache cayó de una vez por todas a Marco, este se maldecía.

–Nadie idiota, estaba pensando en… ¿Por qué tengo que decirte?

–Por qué somos amigos.

Amigos, amigos. Buenos idiotas tenía como amigos.

Estupendo.

–Oye Armin…- alzó la voz de nueva cuenta Marco, al parecer sorprendiéndole un poco al rubio, se miraba perdido. – ¿Te gusta alguien?

– ¿Ah?

–Ya sabes, bueno, tu… ¿debe gustarte alguien, no?

–Bueno…yo…- Él sabía de más que quería zafarse de tal incómoda situación, no le daría ese tipo de lujo al chico. No tuvo de otra Armin que ceder, no valía la pena ocultar las cosas- Sí, si me gusta alguien.-Terminó por confesar y darle otro bocado a su bento.

Se atragantó con la comida ¿Enserio? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡No creía que en verdad lo hubiera dicho! Estaba sorprendido, y al parecer Marco también, mucha sinceridad para una sola persona.

–¿Enserio? ¿Quién?- Le ahorró las preguntas el castaño

–Ya hablé de más- con una servilleta que ya tenía en mano se limpió con cautela el borde de sus labios, algo tentador.

–Ya has abierto el pico, no nos puedes dejar con la duda~ - Replicó el castaño, inflando los cachetes y haciendo la típica rabieta infantil.

Miró hueco, sabía de más que Marco no se complacería con esa simple respuestas y terminaría por joderle la existencia para sacarle la información a Armin, soltó un hondo suspiro y continuó comiendo, sin saber que una persona rubia le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

...*…*…*...*…*

El corazón amenazaba por perforarle el pecho, tragó en grueso al sentir la tibieza de esos labios que siempre había soñado, un beso inocente en la mejilla, podría aparentar muchas cosas pero ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

Sí, lo admitía, él, Armin Arlet estaba enamorado de nada más y menos que el cascarrabias de su amigo, Jean

Se sentía culpable al sentir semejante oleada de pensamientos sobre su amigo que le había dejado en sus manos, era como guardarse algo malo para sí mismo, un peso en la conciencia, no quería que lo odiara.

Los inocentes sentimientos los tenía a flor de piel y seguían creciendo, eso le asustaba, ¿cómo podía pasar eso? Aumentaban a montones cuándo llegaba a sonreírle.

Tenía miedo de sí mismo, ¿Cuándo pasó?

Sólo un día supo que estaba enamorado. Así sin más, sin piedad, sin pedirle permiso, como un huracán ferozmente destruyéndole todo lo que moralmente habían construido tiempo atrás.

Para cuándo el chico de cabellos bicolor se separó de él se sentía frío, un vacío, se sentía mal por rechazar a ese chico que nunca lo había visto y si lo hizo no lo recuerda. Miró a las flores que ya hacían en sus brazos y las miró celoso.

¿Por qué él no tenía el valor de declararse tal como ese chico amable que se le acercó?

Apretó el ramo hacia su pecho, se disculparía después correctamente, los sentimientos del chico eran verdaderos independientemente de esa faceta malcriada que le dio a conocer a Jean.

No es como si fuese homosexual, no, a él solo le gustaba Jean y punto. No recordaba haber sentido atracción por otro chico más.

Se masajeo los cabellos, sentía que su cuerpo se destensaba.

–Perdón por meterlos en estos asuntos.

–Somos tus amigos, la próxima vez a ti te toca ser de chico homosexual.

Y ahí se congelo, todo su alivio se había esfumado ¿Lo habían descubierto viendo a su mejor amigo? Peor aún ¿Jean lo había visto?

No, no, no ¡NO!

¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO!

Tragó en grueso, se sentía a morir

–L-Lo siento y-yo…- Miró a Marco, quería decirle que él no era lo que él decía que solo le gustaba Jean pero sabía que eso era peor.

–Déjalo, está harto de expulsar feromonas, será mejor que vallamos a clase antes del que profesor ya no nos quiera adentro.

Sintió el alivio momentáneo, sabía de más que las próximas horas serían de las más tensas y tediosas y no se equivocaba…

…

Era increíble como las matemáticas que bien se le daban se habían vuelto un grano en el trasero, un grande y gordo grano en el trasero, solo esperaba que el profesor terminara de hablar, copeo todo lo del pizarrón por si acaso pero entendía una miserable rebanada de pan de todo lo que le salía de la boca.

¿Acaso no pensaba callarse? Maldito profesor, maldita hora, maldita sea, ¿Por qué no se caía en un hoyo o algo por él estilo?

¡…!

¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos?

La verdad, suponía.

Pero no recordaba maldecir inconscientemente por tantas veces seguidas.

Bufó por debajo y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, el pupitre estaba frío y su rostro muy caliente, caliente, caliente, ¿eso no era malo? No, era re-confortable, una extraña tibieza que lo acunaba, el ruido de su alrededor de pronto se apagó, miraba en parpadeos la pizarra hasta que ya no pudo ver nada.

…

Sentía el viento acariciar sus mejillas, olía a rosas, una seductora fragancia, estaba recostado en ellas, en eso una ráfaga de viento más fuerte agitó los pétalos haciéndoles bailar a su alrededor.

Se levantó y respiro tal aroma. Había algo extraño, entre tanta seducción había inocencia.

Pequeña, romántica e ingenua.

Magnolia.

Una gota blanca entre el extenso río rojo.

Se agachó y la tomó entre sus manos, la tentó, la olió, la acarició. Un aroma bastante peculiar estaba delante de sus fosas nasales, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el perfumen propio, cuando abrió sus ojos las rosas habían desaparecido.

Todo lo que le rodeaba era de un tétrico color blanco, no sentía paz, se sentía sofocado, hundido, miró sus manos, había eternas espinas perforando su piel, quería quitárselos pero se hería igual, la enredadera se traspasaba por sus piernas, no podía zafarse, llegó a un punto en que se encontraba enredado completamente, sus lágrimas caía, era impotencia

Las espinas le rasgaron las mejillas, sus labios sangraban tiñendo el blanco triste.

Se sentía perturbado, fuera de lugar.

Triste.

Triste..

Tris…te

….

Apretó los ojos y cuándo los abrió miró blanco, parpadeo continuamente hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tanta luz de la habitación.

El lugar se le hizo familiar, tocó su pecho aun sintiendo el acelerado pulso, estaba su pecho caliente desnudo.

La enfermería se le hacía más cálida a comparación de su pesadilla.

Enfermería ¿Acaso no estaba en el aula?

Bueno… a lo que miraba no lo estaba.

Cosas obvias no tan obvias.

¿Cómo había llegado?

No sabía, pero el aire que le aplicaba el ventilador le acunaba, tenía la tentación de dormirse ahí mismo y dejarse llevar por la pereza, pero recordar el sueño de minutos atrás, preferirse mantenerse activo.

Alzó sus cabellos hacía atrás, sintiendo una apenas notable humedad, estaba sudando.

Nervios desbordantes.

...*…*…*...*…*

Estar en la misma clase que sus compañeros era algo ventajoso, mucho si tus decidías vaguear un poco o si era la clase de historia, tener como amigos al personas tan amigables como lo eran Jean y Armin lo era aún más.

Últimamente miraba curioso muchas cosas, cosas que no había notado de sus dos mejores amigos.

¿Acaso esos dos…?

Quién sabe.

Pero lo consideraba creíble, eso le asustaba.

No pensaba que ese tipo de relaciones fuesen malas si no era algo que no esperaba de esos dos, al menos no del Marco de hace tres años.

Se sorprendía mucho de la ingenuidad que esos dos emanaban, y eso que él era un poco idiota respecto al tema.

Miraba desde la lejanía de la línea invisible de amistad a una futura pareja.

¿Acaso no notaban esa atracción que se tenía?

Era creíble de Armin, en lo único que era bueno era la escuela, lo había notado al voltear hacia atrás y mirar los tantos admiradores que lo seguían en "secreto", las cientos de personas que se le acercaban con doble intención, intenciones nada saludables cabe aclarar, los toqueteos continuos en el metro hacia la persona de su amigo, y Armin…

Armin sonriéndole a la vida.

No sabía si era ingenuo o idiota.

El idiota, hablando de idiotez.

Pero regresando…

¿Acaso Jean se le había muerto las neuronas por tanto tinte?

Sí, en que lo conociese desde pequeño, dudaba que tener dos tonos de cabello sea completamente natural. Seguro se lo teñía con su_ shampoo_.

-Algo ilógico comparando a Armin y Jean…-

_Naa, _seguro que Jean si era teñido.

Se desvió de nueva cuenta.

Jean y Armin, hacían una fusión increíble, sabía que encajaban, eran amigos ¿Cómo no saber eso?

Tenía ganas de gritarle hacía la cara que eran un par de estúpidos, unos estúpidos enamorados, unos estúpidos enamorados que eran amigos.

Recostó su mentón con su palma de su mano, miró soñoliento a la pizarra, no es como si odiase esa clase, solo que era un poco tedioso seguir el ritmo del profesor, de esa forma no disfrutaba de la escuela, masajeo sus ojos y desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué esa melena rubia estaba contra el pupitre? Entendía que esa clase era aburrida pero no podía pasarse estando Armin en el primer asiento, lo iban a reprender, en que lo dudaba, Armin era el único que era amable con ese profesor.

Era extraño, muy extraño, ¿le pasaría algo?

Pero más importante ¿Qué iba a comer hoy? Esperaba que hubiese _takoyaki _en su mesa, hace mucho tiempo que no lo había comido, el estómago le rugió, ya quería irse de ahí

Escuchar la silla recorrerse de golpe, lo sobresaltó. Todas las miradas de ese salón miraron a la misma dirección, incluso el profesor dejó de escribir en el pizarrón. Jean.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó entre el pasillo bajo la mirada de todos, pero había algo que pasaba, sintió nervios, nervios no buenos.

Miró como se detuvo frente al escritorio de Armin –qué en ningún momento se había movido-, flexionándose un poco quedando un poco a la altura de la cabeza de Armin.

–Armin…

Lo movió suavemente, o al menos miraba eso desde su lugar, Arlet nunca se movió. Sin titubear, Jean pasó el cuerpo de Armin a su espalda y ahí miraba a su descuidado amigo con las mejillas encendidas y respiración entre cortada, _fiebre… _

Sin pedir permiso salió del aula, todos quedaron un poco fuera de sí.

El profesor tosió un par de veces y continuó escribiendo, regresando todo a la normalidad, miró hacia la puerta, ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

...*…*…*...*…*

Avanzando sobre los pasillos apurado, con su amigo adormilado, miraba de reojo como Armin se apegaba más a su espalda, sintiéndose nervioso por la tibieza ajena, quizás era porque parecía una chica.

No le agradaban las chicas, una rara fobia que no le agradaba, a la únicas mujeres que podía tener cerca eran su madre, la madre de Marco –muy amable por cierto- y llegaba a pensar que a su vecina sexy Mikasa, pero aún mantenía cierta distancia.

Armin era un chico amable.

¿_Nada más_?

Sí, completamente seguro.

Sintió el fuerte suspiro del de cabellos rubios en la orilla de su oreja, casi susurrándole al oído, la piel se le erizó, ya no tardaban por llegar a la enfermería y poder quitarse tal manojo de sensaciones.

….

Lo dejó ahí sin más en la camilla de la enfermería, con cuidado de no dejarle caer la nuca, apresurándose para poder regresar a clase.

Una vez confirmando que estaba bien –bien colocado en la camilla-decidió retirarse pero algo en sí mismo lo hacía no querer continuar con la dicha acción.

Miró sin tapujos al chico delante suyo, sin vergüenza, después de todo ¿Quién se iba a dar cuenta?

¿Armin se había vuelto más chica de un momento a otro?

Sus ojos estaban siendo engañados de no ser así.

La piel, a pesar de encontrarse algo húmeda parecía aterciopelada, muchos la figuraban como la porcelana, pero él lo asimilaba más con el terciopelo, llegó a tocarla en algunas ocasiones, no era fría, era tibia, en que fácilmente podría poner su mano en su frente para poder aclimatar su siempre caliente piel después de la clase de deportes. Sus ojos ahora cerrados daban a presumir sus siempre risadas pestañas, seguramente la envidia de las féminas.

El ahora despeinado cabello, un tono algo extraño para un japonés, en que nunca se había dignado a preguntar si realmente era de esta nación o una extranjera, en que podría pero no, su dominio con el japonés era nítido.

Su forma de ser era amable, una persona que podías confiar ciegamente después de haberlo conocido apenas horas atrás. Por qué Armin era transparente, no ocultaba nada, si quisiese sus siempre encendidas mejillas explotarían.

Había tantas cosas que conocía de Armin como las que desconocía del mismo.

¿Podría considerarle un amigo ante tales condiciones?

No se podía comparar a Marco y a Armin, eran distintos de muchas maneras, muchas maneras que podían estar juntos.

Juntos.

Estaba vacilando, ¿Por qué dejaba a la larga las cosas? Había aún recuadros en blanco que llenar.

Ya no se conocía, ¿Qué pasó con el Jean Kirschtein que solo le importaba darse a destacar –vago intento- y seguir con su vida independientemente de sus amigos?

Irónicamente se volvió dependiente de ellos.

Sin la elocuencia diaria de Marco ni la absurda amabilidad de Armin, sus día con día serían jodidamente aburridos.

En que sabía de más que estaba saltándose algunos detalles.

Detalles que implicaban a él y a Armin, dejando afuera al simpático Marco.

Un jodido círculo algo extraño, bizarro más bien.

Era un estúpido.

...*…*…*...*…*

Conservando calma, caminaba entre los pasillos, sosteniendo la respiración se regresaba a la clase que según ahora mismo debería estar.

_14:20 – Literatura._

Trataría de disfrutar de la clase, en que esta fuese particularmente su favorita, no se sentía del todo repuesto, pensamiento extraños aglomeraban su cabeza, ¿acaso no estaba en matemáticas? Para entonces ya debían de haber pasado dos clases y él aún no se planteaba en el mundo ¿Por qué había despertado en la enfermería? No sé sentía mal; solo perezoso, no adoraba venir a la escuela pero su abuelo insistía en que estudiara.

Él ya con sus diecisiete casi dieciocho años podía tomar decisiones importantes como lo era el estudiar o no hacerlo, en que por ahora y por decreto legal debía acatar las decisiones que ponía su abuelo. No le desagradaba, le tenía amor fraternal tal como se quiere un padre pero aun así no se sentía animado de venir a la escuela, no teniendo su segundo amor todos los días. -Su primer amor siempre sería su madre– toda una batalla de su corazón y mente.

Mente: _¿Acaso eso está bien, teniendo este tipo de pensamientos?_

Corazón: _Bum…bum…_

Ok no.

La locura que decía su corazón supuestamente parlante era decirle todo lo que pensaba, pensamientos obscenos que nunca debían de salir de su boca, no de su maldita boca.

_Me gustas_

No, no, no… ¡No!

¿Acaso era una consecuencia de sus malos actos en su vida pasada?

Jodido karma.

No podía sentirse atraído por un chico, menos su mejor amigo que confiaba plenamente en él, no podía mostrarle esa sucia faceta suya, no podía hablarle directamente a la cara.

Era un acomplejado, temía perder algo tan valioso como lo era la compañía de Jean, tener la oportunidad de compartir momentos felices, él estaba a punto de mandar todo al caño si hacía que esos sentimientos salieran a flote, presentía que iba a morir

Había ocasiones en los que mientras soñaba era en solo tener sus labios solo para sí, un deseo egoísta, pero era suyo.

Un deseo fantasioso en el que solo él se dedicaba a dejar libre todos aquellos pensamientos sucios, besarlo a él era un pecado que las miraría oscuras, cosa que no le importaba si es que Jean también sintiese lo mismo, era un pena que no.

Cuando entró al salón las miradas se posaron en él, Marco le miraba preocupado y Jean estaba boca abajo sobre su escritorio, seguramente dormido, Jean odiaba esa clase.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

–Buenas noches joven Arlet, pase, es su salón después de todo.

–Gracias.

–Continuemos, en los refranes es importante saber interpretarlos como "Cría cuervo y te sacaran los ojos" ¿Qué quiso decir?...

Se sentó en donde estaba su mochila y su ramo de flores; a un lado de Marco, Marco le dio una nota.

_¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres regresar a casa?_

Sacó un lápiz mecánico y respondió:

_No te preocupes, estoy bien, en que creo que tengo un poco de fiebre pero es algo soportable._

Dejó la nota en el borde del escritorio del pecoso e intentó prestar atención en la clase, ese día no era el mejor para él, se sentía desguanzado, creía que era producto de los días anteriores que estuvo en vela.

No había estado durmiendo correctamente, tenía muchas cosas en mente como para poder tener la mente tranquila. No le faltaba mucho para que unas pronunciadas ojeras adornaran su rostro, podía mantenerse despierto gracias al café matinal.

Gracias, muchas gracias, bendita seas; café.

En qué perdía efecto después del receso, en que gracias a la siesta de hace rato se mantenía bien conservado.

Sostuvo su mentón con la palma de su mano recargándola sobre el pupitre, Jean aún se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos –o eso alcanzaba a ver- y Marco tomaba nota de lo que fuese que estuviese diciendo el profesor.

Qué pesado.

Miró las flores que reposaban en el piso cuidadosamente, Eren Jaeger, una persona amable, debería disculparse correctamente saliendo o quizás mañana, si lo encontraba primeramente ya vería como le deparaba el destino.

Miró el reloj de pared, cínicamente se burlaba de él y hacía que los segundos pasasen mucho más lento, estaba desesperado por salir y tratar de olvidar todo lo que según hubiese pasado hoy.

Ya tenía la idea en la cabeza en que Marco y Jean creían que él era homosexual, pero como dijo una vez, no lo era, solo se sentía atraído por Jean, en que atraído es una palabra muy chica para lo que él realmente sentía.

Sonará como una adolescente en la edad del pavo pero estaba seguro que eso era amor, como no negarlo si sus manos vibraban cuando le tomaba de la mano.

Era un tonto.

También un egoísta.

Hubiese preferido que Eren Jaeger no le hubiera declarado sus sentimientos de esa forma, así hubiera podido mantener tranquilo un poco más a su tonto corazón.

¿Por qué hoy y no mañana?

Quizás era ayer y pensó lo mismo.

Rayos.

...*…*…*...*…*…

Estaba hecho un enredo, no quería ver la mirada curiosa de Armin ya que si lo miraba lo delataría, delataría que sentía algo más, Armin ya tenía a alguien quien le gustara y él no podía entrometerse, solo podía estar a un costado suyo como un amigo.

Buena hora Arlet, buena hora.

Entre todas las cosas que le molestaban a Jean eran las cosas que más le gustaban de Armin, masoquista, alguien que le grite en la cara eso.

En que tampoco es como si fuese fácil aceptar que estaba _enamorado_ de un chico, en que este no pareciese, el aseguraba que esa cosa que le cargaba entre las piernas a Armin era un pene, y eso solo lo cargaban los hombre.

No importara que tan femenino que fuese era un hombre; con pene.

Qué inteligente.

¿Alguien se imagina que también pudo haberse enamorado de Marco?

Nunca se había preguntado a sí mismo si él era homosexual, en que tampoco era como si le atrajeran las chicas, aún que había una excepción, su vecina Mikasa, esa mujer era una belleza, sí que podría decirse que era afrodita encarnada. Al parecer Mikasa era su último grano de esperanza en el cual tenía grabado "heterosexualidad" en letras rojas.

Vaya tontería.

Quizás si era heterosexual, Armin parecía una chica. Sus testículos estaban confundidos, eso era todo.

Parecía una chica pero no se comportaba como una, _casi,_ Armin era fuerte psicológicamente, inteligente y bastante amable.

Juraba que si se lo proponía podría joder a todos sin mover ningún pelo, Armin era un arma de doble filo, agradecía que fuese su amigo.

Marco también era amable e inteligente, pero no podía compararlos entre ellos, no por qué uno era mejor que otro, solo que no lo consideraba correcto.

Jean, él, se sentía apresado ante todos los sentimientos que comenzaba a florecer en él, esto sonaba de lo más marica. Pero él era un marica.

Se encontraba perturbado, ¿por qué no moría de una vez y pasaba eso?

Eso sería bastante egoísta de su parte. En que en estos momentos todo eso le comenzaba a dar igual y no le importaba si la tierra se lo comiera ahora mismo como fenómeno natural que podría pasar en cualquier momento.

Su suerte no era tan buena.

Pero por si las dudas, él admitía estar enamorado.

Jodidamente enamorado de su afeminado amigo.

Armin Arlet, seguro hizo algo realmente malo en su otra vida pasada para que alguien como él se enamorara de él.

Puta vida.

Eso de querer, amar o cualquier cosa de adolescente, esperaba que no se movieran lo que fuese que estuviera en su estómago tanto, le estaban provocándole sensaciones raras, ni que estuviera preñado.

Ante tal manto de pensamientos comenzaba agobiarse, estaba rendido al amor, estaba rendido ante los pies de Armin Arlet como mucho más que lo estaban en esa escuela de varones.

Pero él estaba más jodido que los otros muchos, él era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Vaya suerte tiene, esperaba no morir virgen al menos.

…

Sonó el timbre final para alivio suyo, quería irse de una vez, cuando alzó la cabeza lo primero que llamó la atención fue el ramo de flores de Armin, ¿Por qué no las quemaba? Seguro estaban malditas, o de perdida obsequiársela a una chica linda.

Ah, es cierto.

Armin es gay, creía.

No estaba seguro, lo dejó algo confuso con la discusión de la mañana, pero eso era de menos.

Bueno, no mucho.

¡Pero ya!

Por fin se iba del instituto e iría a con su madre a comer lo que había servido hoy, esperaba que la comida fuese buena como siempre. Su madre era la mejor.

Tomó su maleta y esperó Armin y Marco terminaran de guardar sus materiales.

–Bodt, Arlet, les toca el aseo.- Llegó a escuchar de un chico que llevaba consigo un escoba.

–Sí, pero creo que Armin debería ir directo a casa, estuvo en enfermería hace poco, será mejor que se vaya a checar.

–Entonces… ¡Braus! Te estoy mirando, no intentes esconderte tras él mesabanco, no seas ridículo y toma el lugar de Arlet.

–No~~ Hoy sacan el nuevo capítulo…~~

–Braus, Bodt, si quieren irse temprano barran rápido, Arlet mejora pronto, ahora sí, no tenemos su tiempo y limpien.

Armin les hizo una reverencia y le vio. Incitándolo a que lo acompañara.

¿Ahora qué podía hacer él? Solo podía actuar normal sin ninguna interrupción, no faltó mucho para estar a su lado, su estómago se revolvió.

Al parecer Armin no era el único que debía asistir al médico, eso de que se le revolviera el estómago con facilidad no era sinónimo de algo bueno.

Temía que fuese gastritis aun así sabiendo que no había acción alguna que estuviese conectado con ello.

Todo lo que pensaba se estaba volviendo un lío, tal como agua en las manos, no sabía ni cómo explicarse sin ser tan complicado, dándole girones al tema, era un estúpido indeciso.

Ambos salieron de la escuela, con flores en mano, le molestaba demasiado, pero qué se le iba hacer.

Iban a paso lento, no es como si le molestara pero prefería hablar algo antes de que el silencio les aplastara.

Esperaba algo de sarcasmo por parte de Armin pero nada, toda actividad hiperactiva que se presentó por la mañana se escondió debajo de una roca.

¿Dónde quedó el maltrato psicológico?

Increíble.

Armin estaba tenso y él confundido, vaya combinación.

Quizás y sí, en verdad estaba enfermo y no eran chistes malos de la adolescencia.

–Hey, Armin.

Sintió un sobresalto del rubio, estaba más que perdido en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Sí?

–Tú, ¿te sientes bien, bien? ¿Qué mantiene ocupada a esa cabeza tuya? Espero que no sea nada de Eren que si no me vas a cabrear.

Eso era verdad, Eren Jaeger es peor que gripe en verano en esos momentos.

–Vaya, Jean Kirschtein preocupado por mí, debería tomar video de esto. ¿Eren? ¿Celoso? No te preocupes, si lo que te acompleja es que te lo podría quitar, no te preocupes, no me interesa él,

Contestando mentalmente:

¿Celoso? Sí, bastante.

¿Interés con Eren? NI UNA MIERDA.

¿No te interesa él? ¿Entonces quién?

–Claro que me preocupas, ¿Luego a quién podría copiarle los trabajos de cívica? Esa materia es dolor de cabeza con palabras bonitas.

Se escuchó la risilla de Armin.

–Qué amigo tengo.

Y lo dijo, "un amigo"

Suerte, ¿Qué es eso?

¿Qué era eso que se escuchaba a lo lejos? Ah…

¿_Friendzone_?

Friendzone.

Eso se escuchaba pésimo, esperaba no estar precipitándose en que no tenía la esperanza de que Armin fuese a cambiar su sexualidad por él –al menos no por él, hoy muchas habían quedado en claro-, eso sería egoísta, pero la Friendzone se escuchaba más feo…

Así que ahora era un jodido egoísta, _Okay._

Ahora Jean optaba por otro nuevo título: Enamorado homosexual egoísta.

Al menos él no era feo, eso sería la gota que derramaría el vaso.

Llegó a escuchar por ahí que no había cosa peor que ser Gay y feo. Pero recalcaba, él no era gay, solo le gustaba Armin.

Aún que eso ya quedó más que claro.

Solo apenas lo reconoció y se sentía increíblemente entusiasta al tema. Pero viendo sus posibilidades, tal como subió a las nubes cayó muy duro.

El día estaba soleado, eso era reconfortante.

–No muchos tienen la suerte de tener un amigo guapo.

–Lo sé Jean, por eso me tienes a mí.- Sonrió Armin

–Ya quisieras.

– ¿Qué ?No es mi culpa ser guapo, no te preocupes si te llegaste a sentir atraer por mi indudable atractivo.

– ¿Ah, qué, disculpa?

–No, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa.

Maldito cabrón.

–Haremos como que creemos que eres sexy, bien.

–Yo nunca dije que sexy.

–Sexy, bonito, g-guapo ¡L-lo que sea! Siento mi heterosexualidad desaparecer mientras hablamos.

–Oh, Jean~, si esto te hace sentir mejor, quizás un ciego se pueda enamorar de ti.

Los recuerdos de hace apenas unas horas de apuntar a Armin como frágil desaparecieron rápido; solo era un desgraciado.

–Me encanta tu compadecimiento.

–A mí también.

–Por cierto, ¿Quieres los deberes?

– ¡Ah, cierto! No estuve en clases, estuve… ¿En la enfermería?

–Sí, estabas muy mal.

–Pero, no recuerdo yo haber ido.

–Te llevé.

– ¿Tú?

– ¿Acaso escuchas? Te lleve por qué se miraba a lenguas que no te encontrabas bien, no estabas consiente cuando lo hice.

– ¿Ah, gracias?

–De nada, solo… cuidado con todos esos pensamientos que te sobrecalientan la cabeza, tienes la mala manía de ponerte mal si ves que no tiene salida, si tienes algo que te preocupe, puedes contar conmigo- Las palabras salieron solas, sin poder verle la cara, se sentía avergonzado con tanta niñería que salió de su boca.- con nosotros, Marco y yo…-corrigió en susurro.

Para cuando pudo hacer otra vez contacto visual con los ojos de Armin sus ojos se abrieron un poco más.

Un Armin abochornado, conteniendo sus muecas con la parte frontal y las mejillas rojas, fue una vista que se obligó a sí mismo a no parpadear para poder contener esa imagen en su cabeza, todo iba a favor a Armin con los rayos solares zozobrando detrás de él.

Solo se inmutó a tragar saliva, las palabras sobraban pero no es como si le hubiera parecido lindo algo así. Bueno, quizás y sí le parecía lindo.

Adorable.

Bah. Ñoñerías.

–Gracias Jean, te debo una.

Y así fue como terminó su día soleado lleno de embrollos complicados. La noche llegó pero aun así se encontraban caminando, ambos, bajo las estrellas, él estaba seguro que no era tan tarde para que fuese oscuro.

Las luces de la avenida se prendieron una a una, sintiendo como si fuesen una pareja, se sintió extraño solo por pensar que él podría tener pensamientos así, pero eso ya no le sorprendía.

Armin caminaba con la vista gacha, él solo le miraba de reojo, hizo una mueca en desacuerdo, no entendía mucho a Armin pero sabía que se encontraba confundido y en su mente había muchas cositas que no encajaban todavía.

–Armin/Jean

Habían hablado al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron a la cara evitando cortar el contacto visual, detuvieron su andar.

–Tu primero- de nueva cuenta se interrumpieron ambos, con un asentimiento Jean le dio permiso.

–Jean, ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?-se tomó las mejillas y continuo.- sé que dirás que por qué somos buenos amigos pero eso para mí no es una respuesta, al menos no la que estoy esperando.- los colores aumentaron- me siento absurdo ahora y raro, pero me dirás loco pero se me hizo el mejor momento para ya no ser amigos.

K.O.

Le habían clavado la derrota mil cuchillas continuamente cuando dijo eso.

– ¿Te hice algo malo?

–Sí.

Orilló su vista, esta era la peor forma de que le rompieran el corazón en mil pedazos, las palabras eran muy poderosas, aún con un suspiro no roto dijo.

– ¿Qué hice?

–Me enamoraste.

Las palabras eran jodidamente poderosas.

– ¿Podrías perdonarme? Sé que no volveremos a ser como antes, pero sentí que era el momen…- Lo abrazó, tenía ganas de crujirle las costillas, obstruirle los pulmones y dejarle sin respiración, eso era más homicidio que amor pero se valía.

–No hay nada que perdonar, bien. Tuviste que hacer algo realmente malo para enamorarte de alguien como yo.

–Perdón.

–Ah, nada de disculpas.- tentó el cabello rubio- Armin si esto te hace sentir mejor creo que tengo un ciego delante de mí.

–No es gracioso.

–A mí tampoco me dio gracia la primera vez- sonrió- pero, me he enamorado de un ciego.

– ¿Un ciego?

–Sí, un ciego algo tonto también.

– ¿Te han dicho que eres algo estúpido?

–Sí, muchas veces, es una pena que es un estúpido la persona que te tiene enamorado.

–También es una pena que ese estúpido le corresponda al tonto.

–Créeme, no es ninguna pena.- Se separó un poco del abrazo, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del rubio, le miró le ojos, iluminado a felicidad llena, sonrió aún más, miro los labios de Armin y se le acercó lento, a pesar de que estaban en una vía publica le valió un poco en ese momento. El primer contacto no creyó que fuese así, sintió el temblor de Armin así que se lo apegó más a él, cerró los ojos y se dejó. No se movieron, estaban quietos pero no incómodos, los pesares se fueron y las responsabilidades se esfumaron, solo estaba ahí, sintiéndose.

No ocuparon de ninguna maniobra, ni toqueteos ni nada de lo que puede hacerse con una pareja intima, ellos creían que ese beso era lo más íntimo entre ellos dos, solo un roce, no más.

Se separaron de apoco, lo primero que vio Jean fueron las pestañas de Armin.

–No creo que el nombre novios nos corresponda pero ¿Te gustaría que fuese tú estúpido?

–Mientras tú me permitas ser tu tonto no le veo problema.

Ambos se sonrieron, una promesa nació entre ambos.

Quizás fue muy rápido, o quizás muy lento, para otros muy soso o algo particular, pero para ellos, Armin y Jean, creyeron que fue perfecto.

Un momento tan perfecto para gente tan imperfecta. A pesar de sus complejidades supieron acomodarse entre sí, supieron amarse, supieron comprenderse y entre más cosas. Quizás no fue tan complejo como creyó.

Y en lo que pudo pensar Jean cuando tomó la mano de Armin fue:

EN TU CARA JAEGER.

Fin.

**Notas finales: **

**Este fanfic ha estado aquí atrapado desde el noviembre del año pasado, quería ver luz pero no le miraba fin –siendo yo la persona que escribe entre 1000/1500 palabras- pero pude, tuve que usarlo como ejercicio, era la única manera de practicar por que participe en un concurso de cuento, en el cual gané –un tercer lugar, siento una historia de lo más rara cabe destacar, no me fue tan mal- conocí gente parecida a mí –las grandes mentes piensan igual *guiño*- y blahblah me inspiré y salió, apenas hasta hoy. El Jearmin es amor, comprensión y ternura (¿?) No hay mucho que decir, solo agradecer a los que me apoyan a pesar de que no escribo muy seguido, el final fue algo forzoso, así que una disculpa, estaba desesperada. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, realmente los estimo y soy muy cursi con las contestaciones. Un review no caería mal~~ Les quiero mucho. Saludos y besos. Andorea.**


End file.
